


New Life

by Crematosis



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Pregnancy isn't always easy, but Bucky loves every second





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the Mpreg square for MCU Kink Bingo

Bucky hauled himself back into bed as quietly as possible, but his mate stirred anyway.

“Darling, what are you doing out of bed?” Loki murmured. “It’s 1 a.m.”

“Just had to take a leak,” Bucky said. “Baby’s been jumping on my bladder again.” He wriggled across the bed, settling himself back in Loki’s arms.

Loki splayed a hand over his belly and rubbed in a slow circle, tendrils of green magic flowing from his fingertips.

Bucky groaned as all the tension drained out of his sore muscles.

“This pregnancy has been difficult for you,” Loki murmured. “You’re exhausted, full of so many aches and pains. You haven’t been getting enough sleep or eating as much as you should. And yet I have not heard a single word of complaint. By now, I expected some sort of emotional outburst like the Captain’s.”

Bucky snorted. Steve had been a giant ball of hormones his entire pregnancy, bouncing between crying and yelling at Thor for knocking him up to enthusiastic displays of happiness.

“I’m not gonna tell you I’m more stable than Stevie, because that’s a lie. And I’m not going to say I love our baby more than Stevie loves his, but I think I enjoy pregnancy more. After all the death I’ve caused, I’m proud to be creating life.”

“I know the feeling,” Loki murmured. “My brother is a doting father and I will not disparage his happiness, but I believe that the two of us have a greater appreciation of the miracle that is life.”

Bucky nuzzled into Loki’s side. “I’m so fucking excited for this baby. It’s about goddamn time we got something good in our lives.”

“Indeed. I believe the arrival of baby Barnes will usher in a new era of peace for us.”

It gave Bucky warm, fuzzy feelings every time Loki reminded him that their little family would all share his name. Very few alphas were willing to take on their omega’s last name, but Loki was a new man and wanted a new name to prove it.

“We’re going to have to pick a name eventually,” Bucky said. “Can’t call the kid baby Barnes forever.”

“I’ve been considering names,” Loki said. “We can discuss them now if you wish.”

“Please tell me you’re not crazy like your brother and going for Dagger.”

“Dagmar,” Loki corrected. “It’s not as violent a name as you might think. It translates to something like ‘maiden of the morning’ in your tongue.”

“Oh,” Bucky said. “That’s not bad, actually.”

“My brother does have moments when he’s not a complete imbecile. But I agree with Captain Rogers. Margaret is a far more fitting name.”

Bucky nodded. Steve and Thor’s little girl wasn’t even a year old yet and she was already a little spitfire. It only made sense for Steve to name her after Peggy.

“I’ve considered Rebecca for a girl.”

“Really?” Bucky asked delightedly. “You’d name her after my sister?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t name her after my sister.” Loki’s lip curled up in distaste.

Bucky snorted. “Fair enough. And if we have a boy?”

“Theodore.”

Bucky blinked in surprise. “I like it. But how’d you come up with that one?”

Loki averted his eyes. “I’m sure you can hazard a guess.”

Bucky’s face split into a grin. “Aw, you big sap. Thor’s going to be thrilled.” 

“If we have a boy,” Loki said firmly. “If we do not, you will not speak a word of this to my brother.”

Bucky grinned and rubbed a hand over his rounded belly. He had initially hoped for a daughter, so Maggie could have a little playmate. But now he found himself desperately wishing for a son.


End file.
